


Fine Line Between Weird and Adorable

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [162]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Explicit Language, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><br/>    <em>Based on a prompt: </em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em>Ian and Mickey AU ‘standing behind you  and I’ve been reading your text argument you’ve been having with you friend and one of the insults they used made me laugh’</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Line Between Weird and Adorable

It had been a long day for Mickey, first work, and then he had to stay back late because some idiot made a stupid mistake that ended up taking Mickey an extra forty-five minutes to do.

It didn’t matter though, because he was going to a gig in the city to see one of his favourite lesser-known bands. He had no one to go with, Mandy hated the band and no one else could be bothered getting off their asses, but Mickey didn’t mind going alone, that way he didn’t have to put up with anyone else’s crap.

He had to catch the train in, and being a Saturday night it was quite busy, lots of people heading into the city for a night out. It was a little crowded, but not too bad, and he managed to snag a seat between some guy with his headphones in and staring out the window and an attractive redhead who was typing on his phone.

He settled in and sat back, hearing the muffled music from his neighbour and trying not to look at the phone of the guy on the other side. He couldn’t help it; he did it when people were reading books or magazines next to him too. They just draw your eye.

Then when he saw the name of the band he was going to see pop up on the guy’s screen he couldn’t help himself.

**So that’s it, you’re seriously not coming??**

_Sorry, it’s a long way and I don’t know if I care that much tbh_

**I’m already on the L, you fucker! Now I have to go alone?**

Mickey nodded to himself a little, his seatmate let out an audible grunt before his friend replied again. He seemed pissed off but then he let out a sigh and Mickey figured it must have just been disappointing.

_Come on I’m sorry! And you’re the one who likes them anyway… I’m just impartial_

**Rude little ass pirate!**

Mickey’s lip turned up in a small smile at his neighbours response.

_Fuck you slut puppy_

**What even is that?? Cunt muffin…**

_Flaming fuckboy!_

**YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S DESERTING ME!**

_…don’t get so butthurt about it_

**I’m going to kill you.**

Mickey didn’t know why it made him chuckle so much but it did, maybe because it reminded him of his texts with Mandy. He put a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing audibly.

_You couldn’t (:_

**I will because you’re leaving me alone you gutter bitch**

_HA! Cock sucking ass pounder!_

**You call that an insult?**

Mickey didn’t mean for it to happen but he snorted out a laugh and the guy looked up, giving him a strange look.

“I’m sorry,” he said, laughing a little harder. “I’m honestly not trying to read your shit it was just there… sorry, sorry…”

The guy seemed to smile a little, raising an eyebrow as Mickey sopped himself from laughing.

“You alright?” he asked. “It wasn’t _that_ funny.”

“I know, I know,” he said, breathing out quickly to calm himself. “Shit, sorry for being _that_ guy.”

He smiled a little wider and shrugged. “It’s fine, usually when people look over my shoulder they’re a little more subtle about it but you know, that’s fine.”

Mickey blushed a little and they gave one another a quick look before Mickey turned away and the guy turned back to his phone, still with a little smile.

“Couldn’t help but notice though that you’re goin’ to the concert,” Mickey said and the other guy turned to him slowly. “And alone now too.”

“You caught that did you?” the guy said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Mickey looked up, shaking his head a little.

“I might have,” he said. “Just going to say I’m going too, and I’ve got no one to go with either.”

“This some kind of impromptu date you’re asking me on?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey narrowed his eyes playfully. “Might be, if what your friend says is true anyway.”

The guy laughed and Mickey joined him, putting a hand up because as true as his words were, he wasn’t about to try and pick a guy up on the damn train.

“That was an ice-breaker by the way, maybe I am _that_ guy,” he said.

The guy offered him his hand. “I’m Ian.”

“Mickey.”

“Well Mickey, seeing as we’re going to the same concert alone then maybe we could buddy-up,” he said. “Might be nice to have someone to talk to between songs.”

“Or I could just read your messages over your shoulder all night,” he said and Ian laughed.

“Or you could be less creepy and we could have an actual conversation,” he grinned.

“That would probably be a better option,” he said.

Turns out going alone was the best decision he ever made.


End file.
